Thunder and Lightning's story
by Hyena king
Summary: The story of how Thunder and Lightning's cutie marks are finally revealed in this story. Title's a little better than my other ones and the story's great. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is my forth story. This is the episode "The cutie mark chronicles" In which we learn how Thunder and Lightning got their cutie marks. A little warning, this will probably be my shortest story to date, so don't expect much. So, without further ado, here's chapter 1!  
**

"For the last time, their are no owls!"

"You don't know that!"

Oh, for goodness sake Lightning, you honestly-"

Thunder continued to rant, irritation dripping from his voice. They were currently in a forest after having helped Filthy Rich clear away his lawn of all leaves. As they were heading back, Lightning had been spooked by what he thought was a "hoo", the sound of the only creature he feared. An Owl. Thunder had spent the next couple of minutes trying to convince him otherwise, hence the rant.

"Well, did you hear the owl?" Lightning asked with a skeptical look. "That was a branch snapping!" Thunder practically shouted. "By an Owl!" Lightning said, looking in different directions for the feathered menace.

"There are no owls!"

"Did you see any owls?"

"No!"

"Did you smell any owls?"

"I don't know what owls smell like!"

"And hope you never do." Lightning looked up at the sky. "Is it getting dark? We better head inside."

Thunder let out a sigh. "Lightning, you know, from a guy that's supposed to be brave, this is rather pathetic. Rainbow would never date you if she figured this out, would she?" This comment was supposed to inspire Lightning to action. Instead, Lightning stared at him for a second. then. "You know what else that noise could be? A _snake."_

It was Thunder's turn to look scared. "You are such a jerk Lightning, why would you bring up snakes!?"

"Hey, all I know is I don't like owls, you don't like snakes, so I'd watch-" Whatever else Lightning was going to say was lost as Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom came crashing through the brush on a scooter. Before they could keep going on their destructive path, the brothers grabbed the scooter, pulling it to a stop.

"Hey girls, where's the fire?" Thunder asked with a laugh. Scootaloo looked up at him with seriousness. "Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?"

"Yeah," Lightning said, "She's actually-"

"Hey, how'd you guys get your cutie marks?" Sweetie Bell asked before he could finish. Scootaloo gave a groan. The only reason that Sweetie Bell had asked was that she had a crush on the boys and, in Scootaloo's eye's, they didn't have time for _another,_ cutie mark story. By contrast, Apple Bloom looked hopeful, perhaps thinking that they would get something useful out of this.

As for the brothers, they exchanged questioning looks at each other. "Wow," Thunder said finally, "Nopony's ever asked us that before."

"It's also a bit of a long story." Lightning added. "Well, we don't want to waste your time so-" Scootaloo began to say, but before she could finish, the pegasi grabbed the cutie mark cursaders and sat them on a log. Then they sat down in front of them.

"Pay close attention, fillies, cause we're not going to repeat this." Thunder said. The girls looked eager to hear this, with the exception of Scootaloo, who just pouted where she sat.

"It all began when we were colts," Lightning began.

**There you have it. A little note, The reason for the argument at the beginning of this chapter was to show that these guys do have weaknesses. Hoped this was a good start. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hyena King here! Here it is, the chapter that explains it all! How Thunder and Lightning got their cutie marks. Oh, just that you can follow this a lot better,** _this is Thunder_ narrating,** and this is Lightning narrating. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

_It all started when we were colts. We were so full of spunk and sprit, and all the girls were on us like-_

**Lightning, you know that didn't happen.**

_So I was trying to make the story more interesting, sue me._

**Anyway, we knew what we wanted to do with our lives. Inspired by the "Tales of Ironhoof", we knew we wanted to become heroes. The problem was, we didn't have our cutie marks.**

_So we came up with a brilliant idea. We decided to train hard in order to prepare ourselves for the hard road of the hero. We decided to work on our flying skills._

**On the day we got our cutie marks, we decided to train in the middle of a thunderstorm.**

_That was sorely my idea._

**Yes, I know...**

Young Thunder and Lightning were standing on a cloud, the sky around them dark as pitch, the rain was falling hard, and the wind was blowing strongly enough to knock over a dragon. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Thunder asked, already soaked to the bone. "Of course it is!" Lightning responded confidently, despite the rain. "Nopony's ever going to take us seriously if we don't court danger once and a while."

"They won't take us seriously if we're dead either." Thunder replied, now regretting coming out here. "Oh, stop being a sissy and come on!" With that, Lightning flew into the storming horizon. He struggled a bit as the wind shook him. He flew forward awkwardly, then he waited for Thunder to join him.

Thunder sighed and joined Lightning. The brothers began to practice their different maneuvers, ones they would use in their battle against evil. It was tough going. The wind threw them off their intended course multiple times, the rain soon soaked into their fur, their wings were soon numb from the cold, and the occasional blast of lightning blinded them for a few seconds, causing to have to do the routine they were then working on over again.

But they pushed on, neither willing to call it quits. Lightning began to think of the glory that would come to him once he became a hero. He and Thunder would no longer be ridiculed for their beliefs, would instead be admired for them. And Rainbow Dash... the beautiful filly that they saw race just a few hours earlier, would notice him, and they would be...

Lightning Bump into Thunder, completely lost in his thoughts. "Watch it!" Thunder yelled to be heard over the wind. Lightning just rolled his eyes and kept working.

Thunder, on the other hand, was also thinking of his future as a hero. He and Lightning would help ponies everywhere, they would battle monsters and evil wherever it was, and they would become royal knights, just like Ironhoof. After a few hours, however, he was ready to call it quits.

"Hey Lightning! let's call it a night and get back home!"

"Are you kidding?!" Lightning replied. "We,ve only been warming up! We can-"

Whatever Lightning was about to say next was lost as a lightning bolt suddenly struck between them they were both blown backwards and they were sent, screaming, towards the earth below.

**There you go. Sorry to end this at the good part, but I,m pressed for time. Hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is part 2 of the story of Thunder and Lightning's cutie marks. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

Thunder and Lightning continued their spiral downward toward the earth, screaming as they did so. They tried their best to catch themselves, flapping and spinning madly, but to no avail. It seemed the end for them. Or was it?

As, Lightning struggled to get aloft, a lightning bolt suddenly struck him. Instead of being zapped into a charred corpse, as you'd expect from any other pony, It traveled up Lightning's mane and turned his already golden mane bright and luminous, Bringing sudden light to the darkness around him. With sparks showering off his mane, Lightning suddenly jerked upward towards Thunder, who was falling a few feet above him. Lightning grabbed his brother and soared up, intendind to get back to where they had started from.

Only problem was, they could no longer see it. The darkness and the rain hid it from view, and the wind continued to buffet them from all sides. "What'd you just do?!" Thunder asked, shocked by Lightning's sudden skill. "No idea!" Lightning replied. "But if we don't land somewhere soon, I don't think we're going to last much longer!"

"You just had to practice in the middle of a thunderstorm didn't you!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

"Pretty easily, Lightning!"

"I could,ve left you to fall, you know!"

"Like you could-"

They were suddenly greeted by a blast of light that penetrated the darkness. This was no ordinary light, mind you. This was a great sonic boom, the color of the whole spectrum. A sonic Rainboom. Thunder's eyes suddenly lit up as an Idea came to him.

"We need to follow that rainboom!"

What?!" Lightning was completely lost on what Thunder was intending.

"There's a good chance that wherever it's coming from, that's going to lead us outside the storm!"

"Are you nuts?! There's no way you could be right about that!"

"I,m not to sure myself, but it's the only idea that we got!"

"Even if you're right, there's no way we could make it, even with the speed I,m going at right now!"

"Yes we can! just follow my lead!"

With that, Thunder flew towards a dark cloud, Lightning trailing behind. He then turned his back to it and braced himself, as if being prepared to be shot out of a cannon. Lightning stared at him skeptically, then took his own position to the right of Thunder.

_Lightning absorbed the lightning that struck him and became super fast._ Thunder thought to himself. _Maybe the same principle will work for me. Please let me be right about this!_

A few minutes later, a blast of thunder came forth from the cloud. The shock-wave struck Thunder's tail, then traveled up it and to his mane. His mane began to glow bright neon-blue, sparks coming off it. Thunder grabbed onto his brother and kicked out his legs. A sonic boom burst forth and shot the pegasi screaming into the horizon, blue sparks coming off Thunder.

They cannon-balled straight ahead, moving faster then either of them had anticipated. They kept going until, finally, they broke through the cloud cover and into glorious sunlight. They didn't stop there either. They had followed the storm from Clouds Dale for about thirty miles before they had run into this deathtrap. They traveled the same distance all the way back to the city, crashing into a pair of pillars and slumping to the ground unconscious.

They woke up a few hours later in the hospital. When they came to, They immediately began to talk about what had transpired in the thunderstorm.

"I just went like a lightning bolt! And that's why the call me Lightning Flash."

"I know." Thunder said, nodding in agreement.

"What about you! you just went like a rocket!"

"Well, I guess that's why they call me Thunder Boom."

"Now that's what I,m talking about!"

They stopped suddenly and looked down at their flanks. A glowing light appeared on them, before a cutie mark suddenly appeared. Lightning's was a golden lightning bolt. Thunder's was a white cloud. They both looked at each other with big grins, then they cheered out load at their good fortune.

"And that, my little ponies, is how we got our cutie marks." Thunder concluded, as we return to the present. The cutie mark cursaders all looked at the brothers with new looks of awe and wonder.

"That was an awesome story." Scootaloo said. Then her face took on a frown. "But it's not as good as Rainbow Dash's will! come on girls!" With that, the fillies jumped on their scooter and drove away, leaving Thunder and Lightning in the dust.

Later, The cutie mark crusaders were outside of Sugar Cube Corner. Thunder and Lightning were arguing at the front door as they attempted their last chance at finding out Rainbow Dash's story.

"OK, let's say you were right about the owl in the woods. So what? You stood against Nightmare Moon, a villain who could,ve created night eternal. What could a small, bug-eyed bird possible do to you?"

"So you're conceding that there was an owl out there?"

"Oh for pete's sake Lightning-"

"Is Rainbow Dash here?" Scootaloo asked impatiently. The brothers looked down at her, then smiled and pointed inside. They walked inside, were they were greeted, at last, with the presence of Rainbow Dash.

"I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story." She said, walking up to the fillies. "You have no idea what I,ve been through today" Scootaloo said with a sigh of relief. Rainbow smiled, then began her story.

(**one story later.)**

"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." Rainbow said, concluding her tale. "Whoa." The fillies said in wonder. "And that's better then our story how?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute." Fluttershy said. " I heard that boom when I fell and I saw that Rainbow. Rainbow, if you hadn't scared all tose animals, I would've never got my cutie mark!"

"I heard the boom too," Pinkie Pie cut in, "And afterward I saw a rainbow that taught me to smile."

"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a Rainbow that pointed me home." Applejack chimed in.

"I heard an unexplained explosion when I got my cutie mark." Rarity added.

"When we were in the thunderstorm we saw a rainbow," Lightning began. "And we used that to get out of the storm!" Thunder finished. "Rainbow, you helped us get our cutie marks and saved our lives!"

"If that explosion hadn't happened when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam!" Twilight cried out, "I think you helped me with my cutie mark too!"

Pinkie jumped on Rainbow suddenly. "We owe our cutie marks to you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Do you know what this means?" Fluttershy asked, "We were all connected before we even meet!"

"We were all BFFs and we didn't even know it!" Rarity said at this revelation.

"Come here, y'all." Applejack said, walking towards the group. All the ponies, Thunder and Lightning included all gave each other a group hug. Apple Bloom abd Sweetie Bell awed at this, but Scootaloo just groaned. "Give me a break! Come on cursaders, maybe we need to try zip lining again." Before she could leave however, she was enveloped in a hug with her fellow crusaders, much to her annoyance.

"Hey, how about a song?" Fluttershy asked. She was greeted with approval from her friends, but not from Scootaloo.

"Noooooooooo!"

**That's it. I told you not to expect much chapters from this story. I hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless. R&R please!**


End file.
